There has been a trend in the cosmetics product market towards "non-transferable" lipstick products. These products are heavy, silicone filled lipsticks that do not transfer from the wearers lips, and leave residue, such as on a coffee cup or clothing. These lipstick formulations have a significant quantity of volatile components in their formulations. As such, they must be kept enclosed in an airtight container when not in use. If not enclosed in an airtight container, they will dry out and shrink. They will become unusable to the consumer, particularly if the lipstick shrinks and falls out of the dispenser cup. These products were first introduced to the market in slim lipstick dispensers because these dispensers had the necessary airtight construction. However, these initial slim dispenser designs also have disadvantages. These slim dispenser designs typically include an elevator cup that has a threaded rod extending downwardly into and engaging a threaded base element, and which can be operated with a twisting action to extend the cosmetic stick from a nose member. One such design is shown, for example, in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,893.
A disadvantage of these designs is that in order to load the dispenser with a cosmetic stick, the cosmetic stick must be formed and carefully loaded into the dispenser or cast in place in the tubular nose of the dispenser. The elevators of these dispensers cannot be bottom filled with a molten cosmetic product which is allowed to cool, in place, in a mold, so that the cosmetic is molded in place onto an elevator cup. It is to be appreciated that bottom filling of an elevator cup of a cosmetic dispenser is considered a preferred method of loading the cosmetic stick into a lipstick dispenser because it simplifies the cosmetic loading operation and reduces product loss arising from breakage of the cosmetic stick on loading. Such bottom filling methods are used with conventional lipstick dispensers where the cup size is on the order of 0.50 inches diameter. Such bottom filling methods are not generally usable in slim dispenser designs because they will use a small diameter solid threaded rod element engaged in a cam or nut element to drive the elevator. In contrast, the conventional dispensers use a combination of an innerbody with straight tracks working in combination with helical tracks on a cam sleeve to move an elevator cup by engagement with the elevator cup lugs.
Lastly, the "feel" of the existing slim dispenser designs is sometimes slack; desirably, a cosmetic dispenser should have a sufficient amount of swivel drag to give the dispenser a feel that is smooth and luxurious.